powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear and the Phantoms
Fear and the Phantoms is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. This episode marks the first appearance of the Spirit Rangers. Synopsis The Phantom Beasts have been brought back to life. Dai Shi has them prove their loyalty by capturing the three masters. The Phantom Beasts capture the three masters and use the masters to create the Spirit Rangers. Also, Master Phant's niece Gabby is having trouble with confidence when it comes to dancing in the public's eye. But with the help of Lily, she overcomes her fears, enters the dance competition and gets 2nd place. Plot Lily and Master Phant's niece, Gabby, are practicing dance moves in the loft. Lily: Five, six seven, eight. Lily gives out the instructions as they dance. Lily: Side, side. Gabby is always a step or two behind the dance. Lily: Out, drop. Hold, three, four, explode. And turn, twist. Turn, down. The routine is done and Lily is very happy with it. Not Gabby. Gabby complains her leg hurts and Lily points out she had used her other leg. Gabby tells Lily her routine is too hard. Lily wants Gabby to keep up the practice, so she will do well in the competition. Gabby is not so sure she wants to compete anymore. RJ walks in from above them and asks if Lily can see them when they are done. Gabby tells RJ they are and walks out. Lily asks if she is coming back and Gabby tells her maybe. Lily is disappointed. Camille entered the throne room that was filled with Rinshi. Dai Shi was waiting for her. Camille reported the Rinshi could not find Jellica, and she must have left the temple. But Dai Shi knew that Jellica was still in temple and was hiding. Jellica slide through a wall and entered the chamber. Jellica placed the three crystal eyes on the spikes. The star light hit the crystal eyes and the three Phantom generals Scorch, Snapper, and Whiger. Jellica tells them she had brought them back and introduced herself as the Sea Overlord. Jellica told the generals the first order of business is to get rid Dai Shi. Dai Shi is meditating and then opens his eyes. Dai Shi senses danger. Camille feels it too. They watch the doors as something on the other side bangs on it. Camille immediately transforms into chameleon form. The doors open and it reveals the three Phantom Beast generals. Dai Shi gets up from the door and stands side by side with Camille. Things gets worse when Jellica walks through the doors and claims they are her Phantom Beast generals. Jellica walks up to Dai Shi and tells him he had betray her after all she has done for him. Jellica commands the Phantom Beast generals to get rid of Dai Shi and the lizard too. Instead the generals destroy Jellica. Dai Shi is surprise when the generals want him to be their Phantom Beast king. The Phantom Beast generals summon their Phantom Beast Warriors. There are eight warriors, Lepus, Grinder, Osiris, Dynamir, Unidoom, Sonimax, Burgrat, and Rinner. Dai Shi is suspicious and wants the generals to prove themselves. Dai Shi wants them to get the three remaining Masters. The following day, Master Swoop is training. He goes through his moves until he hears a sound. It's Scorch. Elsewhere, Lily is talking to Master Phant, just outside his hut. Lily tells Master Phant about the trouble she is having with Gabby. Master Phant confides in Lily that Gabby is always afraid, and lets fear stop her. Master Phant tells Lily about how Gabby can dance. They both come to the conclusion of having Gabby fall in love with dance. Lily thanks Master Phant for his advice and takes off. Meanwhile, Theo has gone to see Master Swoop. Theo sees no sign of Master Swoop. Theo does find Master Swoop's fan and it is greatly damage. Up in the loft, Lily is going over the dance routine with Gabby. Gabby does much better and Lily is sure she is ready for the dance competition. Gabby lets fear creep in and thinks maybe she should enter next year, when she has fancier dance moves. At first, Lily tries to convince Gabby to go to the dance competition, but she sees her words are making Gabby want to quit. Lily then tells the story of her first competition and how she had wanted to back out. But Lily went through it and enjoyed it. Lily asks Gabby if she wants to dance and Gabby tells her more than anything. Casey walks in from the galley and tells Lily they need her. Gabby is nervous about going to the competition without Lily and asks her if she will be there. Instead of answering, Lily tells Gabby to dance. Lily leaves with Casey and they go down the stairs to the kitchen of Jungle Karma Pizza. Theo is at the bottom of the stairs. Theo shows them Master Swoop's fan and tells them Master Swoop is missing. Dominic tells them RJ had left to check on his dad. Lily takes off to check on Master Phant. RJ arrives at his dad's place. Master Finn is okay and RJ asks him if the legend was true and the stars were in alignment. Master Finn confirms that it was. RJ notices the telescope. Master Finn doesn't want him touching it. It's to let in a little light, in case things get dark. Master Finn tells RJ the crystal eyes have more power than you can imagine and if RJ finds them to destroy them. RJ nods his head in agreement and takes off, as there is trouble in the city. After RJ leaves, Whiger enters. Sonimax arrives in the city and the citizens run in terror. Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, both in Jungle Master Mode, and Wolf Ranger, and Rhino Ranger face Sonimax. The four Rangers immediately recognize Sonimax is more powerful than previous monster. Sonimax tells them he is one of the Phantom Beast warriors. The four Rangers battle Sonimax. It is a difficult battle for the Rangers and Sonimax easily knocks them to the ground. Lily is walking towards Master Phant's home when she sees him being tossed around by a monster. Lily races to Master Phant's aid. The monster is Phantom Beast General Snapper. Lily morphs. Yellow Ranger and Master Phant work together battling against Snapper. It is not enough and Yellow Ranger goes into Jungle Master Mode. The battle continues. Yellow Ranger is defeated. Master Phant is captured and Snapper leaves with him. In the city, the four Rangers are still having a tough time against Sonimax. Yellow Ranger arrives with a vengeance. The five Rangers battle Sonimax. Yellow Ranger knocks Sonimax on the ground. While Sonimax is down, Yellow Ranger lets the rest of the Rangers know that Master Phant has been captured. Wolf Ranger hopes his dad is okay. Sonimax gets back up and the Rangers continue their battle. Elsewhere in the city, Gabby has arrived for her competition. Gabby enters and she is nervous. Gabby looks around, but sees no sign of Lily. Back at the battle, Sonimax has grown to giant size. The Rangers formed their Megazords and the battle continues. Camille arrives, along with Flit, to watch the battle. Flit comments on the battle. The Rangers are having a tough time and Elephant zord is called into battle. General Snapper arrives to help Sonimax. The Rhino Steel Megazord is knocked to the ground and is out of the battle. At the dance competition, Gabby's number is called. Gabby takes one last look to see if Lily has shown up, but there is still no sign of Lily. Gabby summons her courage and enters the competition. On the battle field, the combination of General Snapper and Sonimax proves too much. The two Megazords are tossed through the air and the Rangers are defeated. General Snapper and Sonimax leave in triumph. Flit can't believe it. Camille is very pleased. Lily races over to the competition as the people are walking out. Lily runs up to Gabby and apologizes. Gabby is fine about Lily not making it. Gabby had been scare, but she remembered what Lily had told her, and she got second place. Lily tells her that her uncle will be so proud of her. The girls hug and Gabby walks off to show off her trophy to her mom and sister. Lily vows that Master Phant will see Gabby dance again. Inside the temple, the Rinshi bond the three Masters. The Rinshi place the three crystal eyes on spokes. Dai Shi and Camille walk in, along with the three Phantom Beast generals. Master Swoop implores to Jarrod to fight the evil Dai Shi. Dai Shi tells him Jarrod can not fight against, just as they cannot fight against the Rinzin power. The three generals fired their Rinzin power at the three Masters. Lily meets the guys in the city. RJ confirms that his father is missing. The groups debate over what to do, one option being going to the temple. The friends wonder what Dai Shi would want with the Masters. There is a crackle in the sky and the friends know they will get their answer soon. Lily, Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dominic are knocked off their feet. As they get up, they see three figures walks towards them. The three figures look like Power Rangers. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Paul Gittins as Master Finn & (Shark Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop & (Bat Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant & (Elephant Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Vicky Rodewyk as Gabby *Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) *Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) *Jared Turner as Whiger (voice) *John Callen as Sonimax (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Osiris (voice) *David Capstick as Unidoom (voice) *Darren Young as Grinder (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Rammer (voice) *Geoff Houtman as Dynamir (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Osiris (Voice) *Sarah Thompson as Fran & Lepus (voice) *Ian Hughes as Badrat (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The Red and Blue Rangers don't assume their normal default forms and instead remain in their Jungle Master Modes. *This is the first episode to feature American-made Rangers since Power Rangers S.P.D.. *The Phantom Beasts, as well as their Rinzin Power, are introduced. *Dai Shi learns about becoming the Phantom Beast King. *Jellica is defeated. See Also (Scorch's debut) (Jellica's death) (Snapper's debut) (fight footage) (Whiger's debut) Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode